Miles can never keep love apart
by Othfanchick
Summary: What happens when lucas falls for peyton but brooke and jake get in the way ......LP BJ Nh hope you like please rr! MUAH !


Miles can never keep love apart

Peyton wakes up next to Brooke and slightly nudges her to wake her up.

Peyton: Good morning best friend

Brooke: Peyton, what time is it (speaking in a tired voice)

Peyton: 8:30

Brooke: it is way to early for it to be a GOOD morning

Peyton: come on get up girlie

Peyton and Brooke went down stairs to get some breakfast

Peyton: What do you want to eat Brooke

Brooke: Ummm...

Peyton: humm never heard of it...

Brooke: well a doughnut I guess

Peyton: that I have (chuckles)

Brooke: Oh yeah peyt can you get the paper

When Peyton heard hear the word peyt come form Brooke's mouth it reminded her of Lucas and the way that he used to call her peyt or pey... she already missed him she couldn't stand being mad at him, just not talking to him or smiling at him killed her inside and hiding this from her best friend didn't make it any better.

Peyton: yeah (Peyton said in almost a whisper)

Peyton walked out side of the house and almost didn't notice the letter until she turned to open the door then she saw it and curiously took it inside.

When Peyton got inside Brooke saw the letter and wondered what it was

Brooke: What's that Peyton

Peyton: I don't know a letter ...

Brooke: Well open it

Peyton Opens the letter and two letters fall out Peyton hands Brooke the one that says Brooke on it and keeps hers

Brooke then opens the letter anxiously and begins to read

Dear Brooke,  
I Know that you hate me and I am sorry that you do. I never meant to hurt you I was just following my heart. I love Peyton and I know that is probably the last thing you want to hear but its true and I want you to look at Peyton while she reads her letter and figure out if she feels the same way. I'm moving to Charleston with my uncle Keith so Brooke please don't make things any harder on her than they already are and just please let things be.

Sincerely,  
Lucas

Peyton started to read hers in curiosity...

Dear Peyton,  
I am really sorry for all that I have put you through. So for now I am moving to Charleston with my uncle Keith. I need to start over become a better person .See some one once told me that loving someone means nothing if you cant tell it to the world. But with you I learned that they were wrong it doesn't matter weather you can tell it to the world or keep it inside what matters it that you are really and truly happy in the moments that you spend with that person. You are that person for me Peyton.You complet me.Peyton I love you so much and I don't want you to blame yourself for me leaving I'm doing it not only for you but for me and my mom and everybody that I care for. The best things in life are worth waiting for and I'll wait forever if I have to. I love you Peyton and you will always be in my heart.

Love,  
Lucas

Brooke was watching Peyton read the note and with every word Peyton read she could tell that Peyton's heart became more and more torn. By the end of the letter tears were streaming down Peyton's face rapidly.

Brooke then noticed that Peyton really did love Lucas with this Brooke felt mad on the inside but didn't want to make Peyton feel any worse.

Brooke: Peyton are you ok

Peyton just stood there in shock...

Brooke: Peyt...

That word again... it sent shivers through her spine. She was just taking in the thought that Lucas was really gone but not from her heart , but out of tree hill ...out of her sight. This time he was really out of her reach.

Peyton: Brooke I really don't want to do anything today ok (in a sad and suttle voice)

Brooke: OK fine (Brooke said while holding in the anger.)

As Brooke walked out of the house shehad millions of thoughts rush through her head...

Brookes P.O.V.

How could Peyton still love him after all that Lucas had done that could have ruinedour friendship. After what happened with Nikki, What was Peyton thinking?Sure you can't help who you fall in love with... but that's not fair screwing me in the process of finding their love for each other. I don't care if they are in love they should have left me out of it. I was just one of his mistakes he never cared about me all he wanted was Peyton and all Peyton wanted was Lucas I was just something that got in their way.

Those words still lingerd in peytons head "I'll wait forever if I have to ..." it wasnt possible ... those were the exsact same words she said to him in the hospital ... what was she going to do he was gone and she loved him after all that he did she really still loved him she didn't know why she just felt it in her heart something inside her told her that it was right.

Haley: Hello (she answerd in her usual cherry voice)

Peyton: Haley it's me Peyton.

Haley: Peyton whats wrong ... oh wait... you got the letter from lucas huh?

Peyton: Yah no kidding

Haley: how are you doing

Peyton: I dont know I mean I was really mad at him but I still missed him so much I mean not talking to him is killing me inside and not telling brooke is even worse.  
And then the letter he left me made me realize that he really is sorry and that all he wants is to make things right with us . Haley I do love him and he loves me  
cant we just be together? I mean god why does one of us always make it harder ?(now crying )

Haley: Because love just dosent happen complications are what makes a relationship stronger knowing you can get through it together builds...I dont know ... maybe this  
means that when you do really have each other you will be happier than ever and you will know that you can make it through anything ya know Peyt ?

Peyton: Yeah ...

Haley:sowhat are you going to do sit here and talk to me all day and mope over it or are you going to try to fix it ?

Peyton: haley...I dont know

Haley: no ...P.Sawyer you do ...your just scared...but it'll be ok ..I promis ...I'll go with you

Peyton:...are you sure hales...we dont even kno where he is...I mean

Haley:peyt no more doubts ...I'll be there in 10 minutes be ready.

Peyton: alright...

Haley hung up and told nathan where she would be and then left in a hurry to peyton house.

Mean while lucas was still on his way to charelston when he took out his wallet and found a picture of him and peyton that brooke had taken. He loved her, he knew it and he couldnt believe he had just left here behind in tree hill.

Back in tree hill Haley walks into peyton room and knocks on peytons bathroom door.

Haley: sawyer you better get your but out her before i make you..(haley laughed trying to lighted the tence mood she felt as she walked in)

Peyton: ok...ready(she said as she walked out of the bathroom)

Peyton and haley where on the road while brooke was still thinking of weather or not to forgive peyton . Peyton at this point didnt care anymore. She loved brooke I mean she was her best friend but she loved Lucas in a way that she just couldnt be with out him. She needed to be happy and lucas made her happy the only thing was brooke just wasnt letting her finally have him.

Peyton and haley were inturupted by the ringing of peytons cell phone...

Peyton: hello

Brook: How could you still love him after all that hes done to our friendship. And with nikki I dont understand !

Peyton:Ok so you call me just to yell at me ?

Brooke: Just answer the question peyton !

Peyton : first of all what me and lucas did to our frienship brooke. Second hes sorry and I know he is. When I look at him I just see it it hurts him so bad  
not to talk to me and when Im with him it just feels right ok brooke.

Brooke: But Peyton ...

Peyton: No Brooke I shouldnt even have to explain myself to you your my best friend you should understand me! You should want me to be happy even if it does mean being with lucas. All you want is for you to be happy and for you perfect little life to be back to normal. Basicaly if you cant have him nobody can right brooke is that it!

Brooke: God Peyton your not sorry are you .

Peyton: Oh my God Brooke Im sorry for what I did to you Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry! What do you want me to say brooke that Im sorry for falling in  
Love with Lucas?

They were quiet for a couple of seconds untill peyton finaly said something.

Peyton: Well then your out of luck brooke cause Im not sorry for falling in love with Lucas. You either except it or you dont I really dont care any more.

With that peyton hung up her cell not wanting to argue anymore.

Peyton then broke down and started crying while haley was still driving

Haley: Peyton are you ok?

Peyton: Haley why does have to be so hard? Why do I always have to choose between one of them?

Haley: all that matters is that your happy .you cant live your life always wanting something and then never getting it when it's what you really need. Thats why Im here withyou driving two hours to charleston. Im your friend and I want you to be happy.

Peyton: thanks hales...

Haley and Peyton drive all the way to charelston now laughing and listining to music the whole way...Then when they approched Lucas' house the car suddenly got really quiet. peyton then took out the picture of her and lucas that she had always loved...

Peyton steps out of the car and then walks to Lucas' door and just as she is about to knock ... Lucas swings the door open and almost hits her in the face.

Lucas: Peyton? oh my god are you ok ? Did I hit you?

Peyton: Almost...Where are you going?

Lucas: I was going to see you

Peyton: really

Lucas: Yeah ..Peyton I'm really sorry I never ment to do that to you and I can never forgive my self for making you think that I didnt love you cause I do and I couldnt just leave you in tree hill. I had to try to fix this.( Lucas said in almost one breath)

Peyton:... I never wanted to let you go...and I realize that with you not around Im just not me...lucas ...you understand me...sometimes better than I understand my self...you see right through my walls...and it scaresme...butI cant be without you...

Lucas had been fiddling with the picture the whole time and peyton noticed...she held her hand out...and lucas gave her the picture...a smile played upon her lips as  
She pulled the picture out of her pocket and handed it to Lucas a smile formed on his face too. It was the same picture that they both loved.

He looked down trying to read her ...she was filled with emotion...she had so many questions running through her mind...but they were all answerd in one simple move...

Lucas pulled her in close and kissed her ...she returned the kiss with as much passion and love that he had...

lucas wispered in her ear the words that sent shivers down her spin...I love you peyt

peyton:I love you too (she said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder as they embraced eachother)

Haley soon after got out of the car and walked down the brick pathway leading to lucas and peyton...

Lucas: Hey buddy ( lucas said as he pulled her in for a hug)

Haley: I missed you so much.

Lucas: Yeah me too.

Keith: I guess your going back to tree hill

Lucas: Keith? Oh...Im sorry man ...Have you been standing there the whole time

Keith: Yeah... I guess you better go get your stuff !

Lucas: are you sure...I mean

Keith:(cutt off lucas) just go...its ok...

lucas: (smiles and turns to walk away) keith

Keith: yeah...

lucas: thanks

keith: for what...

Lucas: understanding...

Keith: no problem...

After the drive they were back in tree hill and it was lucas' first day back he saw peyton at her locker and didnt know how to approch her so he just went up to her.

Lucas: Hey you (he said while standing in back of her and when she turned around she pulled himinto a passionate kiss)

Peyton: I told you I dont care any more (she said with a wink and then was off to her class leaving lucas smiling)

From a far brooke saw this and cringged at he sight. She couldnt belive Peyton how why?

Brooke: (to herself) I dont except it and I'm gonna make you care.

Lucas got to his next class but he wasnt paying attention all he could think about was Peyton and how she was so perfect she was everything that he wanted she was everything that he needed and now he finaly got her. Nothing was going to mess it up this time, or so it seemed...

The next daydurring schoolLucas and peyton were walking hand in hand to their next class which they had together when brooke passed them and gave them a fake smile.

peyton: ya think she knows

Lucas: yeah...ya think shes ok with it?

Peyton: I dont know ...seems like it right ?

Lucas: yeah..i hope so...

Little did they knowBrooke wasnt happy for them. All she wanted to do was get Peyton back, hurt her like she was hurt! But she wasnt gonna let them know!

Later on that day ...

Peyton: Brooke... hey brooke... wait up

Brooke was walking to her last class and pretending not to hear peyton but then she rolled her eyes put on a fake smile and truned around

Brooke: whats up girlie

Peyton: nothing just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the movies with me lucas haley and nathan tonight

Brooke: yeah ! sure why not ...( little did peyton know that she was just setting up the perfect opportunity for brooke to get her back)

Peyton: Ok me and lucas will pick you up at 8:00 kay?

Brooke: kay

Peyton quickly ran to lucas who was waiting for her by her locker to walk to their last class Lucas picked her up she put her legs around his waist and he spun her around .

Lucas: let me guess she said yes she'll go

Peyton: yup

Lucas: thats great ...well lets get to class so that we can make it to the movies without going to detention first

Peyton: ok (leans up and gives him a soft kiss)

Later on that day lucas is at peytons waiting for her to be ready

Lucas: peyt you ready

Peyton: yup (finnishing putting on her lip gloss)

Lucas: wow

Peyton: I know , I know..i cant help it Im hot..( peyton said sarcastically) so lets go...

Lucas: k

They get in the car and drive to brooke's house lucas gets out and Knockes on the door

Lucas: (yells) broooooooke

Brooke opens the door and looks lucas up and down

Brooke: lucas ... lookinggood as usual (she said in a very trying to be sexy voice)

Lucas: ( getting uncomfortable ) thanks... I guess ( brooke gives him a sly smile)oookay lets just go ( he said  
looking at her funny)

they get back to the car

Lucas: ( looking at peyton) miss me much ?

Peyton: a whole lot ( she said in a play full voice and then gave him a soft kiss brooke just turned and rolled her eyes)

At the movies

Peyton: hey theres Nathan and haley lets go

Lucas: Hey whats up hales ,nate

Haley: nothing much... whats up brooke

Brooke: nothing ( she said kind of annoyed)

Haley: ok (she said with confusion ,she knew something was up with brooke)

Peyton: okaaay so what are we going to see? ... oh and please not a chick flick .

Haley: cat woman ?

Nathan: ok whatever

Lucas: yeah sure

Peyton : yup

Brooke: well if lucas is going ok ( peyton looks at brooke really weird)

Haley: peyt ...can i talk to you?

Peyton: yeah

they walk away from the group

Haley: peyt dont leave lucas' side tonight ok

Peyton: what? why?

Haley: somethings up with brooke and I dont have a good feeling about it I mean shes acting really funny and look at the way shes looking at lucas

Peyton looked back at the group and bit her lip she did see it brooke tried to get close to lucas and he would step back and look at her funny

Peyton: no...she wouldnt do that to me ( but her voice was shaky cause she wasnt fully sure thast brooke wouldnt do something like that to her) just forget about it kay hales... dont worry

Haley: ok... whatever ... just watch her ok

Peyton: yeah...

They walk back to the group

Haley: well lets go

They get into the theater and they take their seats

Lucas: hey Im gonna get some popcorn be right back

Brooke: ummm I'll go with you

Lucas: ok

he walked out of the theater and he was headed twards the consesion stand but she wasnt...

Brooke: where do you think your going

Lucas: ummm... to get popcorn ( he said confused)

Back in the theater

Haley: peyton go and fallow them please

Peyton: I told you I...

Haley: just do it

Peyton: uhhh fine

She walks out of the theater and sees brooke talking to lucas he lookes really confused and keeps backing away from her until she pushes him up agains a wall and just as she is about to kiss him he turns his face so that she kisses him right on the cheek then he gets her off him...

Lucas: what are you doing brooke...are you crazy !

Brooke: what do you mean ( she said in a suductive voice )

Lucas: (rolled his eyes at her comment) I got to go fined Peyton (he turned and began to walk away)

Brooke: LUCAS !

Lucas: what!( he says as he turnes around)

Brooke: why her ? Why her and not me...

Lucas looks at brooke and just turnes around...

Lucas: because I love her( he says with his back too brooke as he starts to walk away)

Peyton sees this and she thinks haley was right I cant belive brooke but lucas backed away thank god but is he going to tell me or not by now she has tears streaming down her pale face I have to talk to haley but when she turned around she saw lucas coming twardes her...

Lucas: Peyton ! Peyton I have to talk to you

Peyton: ok ( she said not leting him now that she had been crying)

Lucas: ok ...(he took a deep breath)...brooke kissed me I backed away I told her shewas crazy ...Peyton I love you I never want to hurt you ...you have to belive me Im telling you the truth.

Peyton: I know ( just as she said that tears began streaming down her face freely)

Lucas: what do you mean

Peyton: (she told him the whole story of what haley suspected and what happednd)so haley told me to follow brooke and thats when I saw brooke try to kiss you

Lucas: oh thank god I dont know what I would have done if you didnt belive me...I never wana lose you peyton (with that he kissed her passionatly) it just not the same when I kiss some one else

Peyton: well Im glad cause I dont want you kissing anyone else. ( she said as she smiled and looked deep into his eyes)

Lucas: so what are we going to do about brooke

Peyton: uhhh I dont know we'll figure it out tomorrow right know lets just go tell nathan and haley what happed and then go home okay

Lucas: ok ( then he gave her a soft kiss to reassure her that every thing was going to be ok)

Then they went told nathan and haley what happend and they went to peytons since she didnt want to be alone right now.

The next morning she woke up befor lucas for a while she just layed there and watched him sleep she loved him so much why would brooke do something like that? So she dicided what she was going to do she was going to talk to Brooke to find out why she did it . Then lucas woke up...

Peyton: moring

Lucas: moring

Peyton: so... I thought about the whole thing with brooke

Lucas: really ... so what are we going to do

Peyton: I want to talk to her ...find out why she did it ya know?

Lucas: yeah I know what you mean... I kinda wanna know myself... you want me to with you peyt?

Peyton: would you ?

Lucas: of course

So then peyton and lucas get reay and leave her house and go to brookes. When they get there they knock and she answers...

Brooke: Hello...oh um hi ( she said as her voice got shaky when she saw lucas and peyton standing in her door way)

Peyton: hey...I need to talk to you

with that they both walked away from lucas . The conversation started of calm until they started yelling at each other... lucas saw this and stepped betwen the two ...

Brooke: Peyton I...( her voice still being raised)

Lucas: calm down

Brooke: ya know what peyton you were right ( saying with lots of attitued) (slaps lucas smack in the face) if I cant have him then nobody can! Why can you have somebody that understands you when i dont its not fair ! I cared about you!(looking at lucas)I was some thing that got in the way of you two!

Peyton: is that how you really feel brooke?...is it? ( now raising her voice)

Brooke: whatever (starts walking away)

Peyton: (now yelling twardes her so that she hears her) I never wanted to hurt you...your the one who said you cant help who you fall in love with ! And you you hurt me on purpose? Your not my best friend are you ?And the sad thing is that I was and I belived that you were too. (now calm) come on lucas lets go.

Lucas: ya ok

They get in the car

Peyton: (laughing a little) so did it hurt much when she slaped you

Lucas: (laughing a little now too) not really

Peyton: well Im hungry lets get lunch at the cafe

Lucas: deal (kisses her lightly on the lips)

Lucas and peyton drive to the cafe and they see Nathan and Haley...

Peyton: hey look (points to nathan and haley) theres nathan haley... lets go over there.

Lucas: kay

Lucas and Peyton walk over to nathan and haley while holding hands

Lucas: hey guys

Peyton: whats up

Nathan: nothing realy... how 'bout you guys

Peyton: nothing with us either ... its kinda getting boring around here

Lucas: no kidding

Haley: So we should do something about it... I think we all need a vacation away from this place anyways

Nathan: ya... we should all pull some money and get out of here for a week or two. I have money saved do you guys?

Peyton: thats a great idea...

Lucas: yeah

Haley:so lets do it ...lets all vacation together!

Nathan: wait where are we going to go ?

Peyton: some where fun...some where where we can forget this place for awhile...

Haley: yeah...I like that idea

Nathan: like new york ?

Lucas: yeah that could work

Haley: so I'll book the fight ...or wait do you guys want to take a road trip ?

Lucas: thats sounds fun (looks at peyton) what do you think

Peyton: oooooooh and we could like stop at hotels on our way there and like see diffrent states on our way there too... yeah that does sound fun

Nathan: yup thats cool... what car are we going to take?

Peyton: mine ... besides that thing was built for road trips

Haley: wait what about school?

Lucas: comon hales so we miss a week ...our parents will understand and besides you said it your self we need this.

Haley: yeah ok ... yay road trip!

Nathan: alright so we leave ...um...like tomorrow or something

Haley: yeah its friday we can pack today and leave tomorrow and come back next friday

Lucas : so its set ...well I guess we should get going since we have to pack...

Peyton: yeah...(looks at lucas) your going to help me right ?

Lucas: yeah sure I guess but only if you help me

Peyton: kay deal

Nathan: alright so bye guys we got to pack too

Haley: yeah well see you tomorrow

Peyton: we'll be their at 2:00

Haley: yeah and lucas ask your mom peyton ask your dad and I'll take care of nathan

Lucas:haley ...reeeeeeeeeellllllllaaaaaxxxxxxx (laughs)

they leave the cafe and haley and nathan go to the apartment and lucas and Peyton got to her house first...

Nathan and Haley get to the apartment

Nathan: home ! (he said all exited)

Haley: Nathan you were just here

Nathan: I know but you werent so now its even better with you here (pulls her into a deep kiss) (then his cell phone rings its his mom)

Nathan: hello

Deb: hey honey

Nathan: oh whats up mom

Deb: well I just wanted to tell you that im no going to be going on that vactionI had planned for work and I was wondering if you needed them I have 4 you can take your friends ...

Nathan: yeah thats so great where are the tickets to...

Deb: they were frequent flyer miles so you can use them to go anywhere

Nathan: thanks when does the plane leave

Deb: depends on where your going

Nathan: alright thanks mom so much

Deb: your welcome I love you bye

Nathan: love ya two bye (hangs up)

Haley: what was that all about

Nathan: well my mom had 4 tickes that we can use to go to new york

Haley: oh thats great when does the plane leave

Nathan: I ll call and find out you call luke and peyton

Nathan calls and gets the info than hangs up his cell and haley calls lucas and peyto but is still talking to them

Peyton: ok that sounds fun too so when does the plane leave

Haley:um one sec (to nathan) what time does the plan leave

Nathan: (in the background) tomorrow at 6 am

Haley: (now talking to peyton) 6 am tomorrow

Peyton: oh wow thats early so me and luke will be at your house at ...wait dont you have to get to the ariport like 3 hours early?

Haley: oh yeah (talking to nathan) thats early we got to be outa here at 3 am cause we have to be there 3 hrs early

Peyton: well so well be there at 3

Haley: alright I guess bye

Peyton: bye (hangs up)

Peyton: (talking to lucas) ok so now we are taking a plane there cause nathans mom gave us tickets and we have to be at nathan and haleys 3...am

Lucas: uhhhhh...

so the couples pack all night and go too sleep

the next morning

At lukes house

peyton ended up spending the night

The alarm goes off at 2:45 lucas shuts it off

Lucas: peyton ( shakes her a little)peyt ( shakes her again she starts to move he gives her a kiss and her eyes flutter open)

Peyton: hey ( gives him a sexy sime) its time already

Lucas: yup so we have to get up

Peyton: kay ( she swings her legs off the bed gets up takes her make up bag and goes in to the bathroom)

Lucas gets out of bed silds his shirt on and removes his flannal pants while looking for some clean jeans

Lucas: ah ha found um

a few minutes later peyton comes out gest out of her pajams and into her clothes

Peyton: im cold

Lucas: really ( gives her a sexy smile and takes off his sweet shit ) here put this on (she takes it puts it on looks in the mirror and reads the back)

Peyton: scotts body shop ( laughs a little) you still have this even after dan took the shop over

Lucas: yeah reminds me of the old place

Peyton: well I look redicuslus ( sorry I cant spell lol )

Lucas: no you dont you look adorable (picks her up so that her legs are around his waist and kisses her passionatly)

Lucas and peyton break away

Lucas: alright I guess we should go

Peyton: (sticks out her bottom lip acting sad) yeah I guess so

Lucas laughs and they head out to the car and over ot nathan and haleys...

in the car

Peyton: (yawns) Lucas I am so tired

Lucas: yeah me too but we can sleep on the plane

Peyton: yeah I can just sleep on you (giggles a little still talking through her yawns)

Lucas:sure( gives her the famouse scott grin)

Peyton: Im going to hold you to that scott (raising her eyebrow)

Lucas and her just start laughing

they finaly get to nathan and haleys house they ring the doorbell

Haley: (opens the door) hey guys (she said in a preppy voice)

Peyton: haley its like three in the morning and you are still hyper

Haley: what can I say I got 8 hours of sleep... I went to sleep at like 8:30 or something

Lucas: alright so anyways me and peyton are alowed to go and so are you so lets hit the road

Nathan: hey ( tired voice)

Lucas: hey lets go

Nathan: alright whatever (still tired)

they get to the ariport and they wait for thier flight to be called

Peyton was taking a nap on lucas' lap but when he heard their flyight being called they all got up and got on the plane

peyton fell asleep on lucas' shoulder nathan fell asleep on haleys and lucas and haley just takled the whole way there when they got there they go off the plane and by then peyton and nathan were finnaly awake

they get to the hotel

Nathan: hey this place is pretty nice good job hales

Lucas: no kidding

Peyton: wow

Haley: alright thanks now lets go inside...

the group goes inside gets to thier rooms and explore the place and the decide to rented two cars over the phoneand thengo get something to eat ...

Lucas: this place is pretty good (he said before taking a bite of his hamburger)

Peyton: yeah its not bad

Haley : so what do you guys want to do tommorow?

Nathan: yeah what do we do tommorow

Lucas: actually I wanted to do something with haley ... if you dont mind peyt

Peyton: ummm...no I dont mind I'll just hang out with nate

Lucas: (leans over and kisses her) I promise I will the spend the next day all with you ( he wisperd in her ear)

Peyton: ( makeing her feel better she smiled) alright but remember you promised

they all talk and they go back to the hotel and they go to thier rooms they all go to sleep and wake up the next morning.

Lucas is up and getting dressed and peyton is asleep then she wakes up...

Peyton: hey what ya doing up so early ( she asked him in a tired voice)

Lucas: going to go find haley so that we can get outta here so I can come back and spend the rest of the day with you ( he said as he gave her the famouse scott grin again)

Peyton: alright well you have fun ...well not tooo much fun ( she said as she threw the covers back over her head as he left the room)

Lucas went out of the room and knocked on the door right on the side of theirs. Haley came out ready to go

Haley: hey luke ya ready to go

Lucas: yeah

Haley: (closed the door and started walking) alright

Lucas: ok hales um...( lucas slowly pulled a ring out of his pocket) this was the ring that dan had givin my mom she said I could trade it in and get something really nice...( before lucas could finish the sentence haley interupted him)

Haley: oh my gosh lucas ...your ...your going to ask peyton to...to marry you ( she was so excited she couldnt even speak)

Lucas: yeah and well I was wondering if ya know you could help me like trade it in and like pick a ring mabey...?

Haley: yeah I would love too oh my gosh this is so exciting now we will all be related ! wooohoooo ! lets go buddy

Lucas: alright lets hit it !

Lucas and Haley walk out of the hotel jump in one of the cars and head for pound shop ( so that they could trade the ring in for money and then go by a nice ring and stuff)

Back in the hotel

Peyton and Nathan were awake and getting ready... Nathan is ready and comes and knocks on the door...

Nathan: ... peyton its me Nathan are you ready?

Peyton: ... um yeah hold on a sec

a couple seconds later Peyton opens opens the door

Peyton : ok so what are we going to do today

Nathan: whatever I guess... (he said acticg kinda wierd)

Peyton: nathan whats up...

Nathan : nothing..lets just go...

Peyton: wait a minute...please tell me your not jelous of flucas and haley spending the day together..

nathan stays quiet

Peyton: Nathan your maried to haley !

Nathan: Yeah but still I mean arent you like jelouse or whatever that lucas is spending the whole day with haley?

Peyton: (laughs a little) no because I know that lucas loves me in a diffrent way then he loves haley

Nathan: yeah I guess ...alright so what are we going to do today?

Peyton: we could like walk around or drive around the streets and like get to know the place...?

Nathan: yeah sure but no shopping

Peyton: ok ...me and haley are going shopping tommorow anyways...I think

Nathan: ok lets go

Ok so nathan and peyton do what they wanted to do and after a while Lucas and Haley are almost done buying and picking out the ring. And Nathan and Peyton are on there way back to the hotel...

Nathan is driving

Peyton: so did you have fun

Nathan: yeah ...

then the lite turns green and they go but a person from the other side runs the red light and hits there car... The two cars are crunched in the street ...peyton is in pretty bad shape but shes consious she looks over to see nathan and hes unconsious... Nobody had called 911 but then a lady and a man stoped and helped them...

Lady: are you ok ( she said while trying to get the door open she finnaly did)

Peyton: my...my friend is unconsious

Man: ok were going to get you two to the nerest hospital

the lady and the man put nathan and peytonin there car

Man: (to peyton) Mrs is there anyone that I can call to let them know what had happend

Peyton: lucas scott (she said in a weak voice) 614-...75...73

Lady : and whats your name sweetheart

Peyton: peyton...sawyer

the man hurries and calls lucas ... lucas answers

Lucas: hello

Man: is this Lucas Scott

Lucas: um yeah

Man: I have a young lady here by the name of peyton sawyer she and her friend were in an accident

Lucas: Peyton! i she ok oh my god nathan is he ok

Man: she is in bad shape but shews consious he is unconsious...we are pulling into thye NY EMERGENCY HOSPITAL

Lucas: ok Ill be right there

hangs up

Haley: ok all done and paid for ( holding the bag with the ring that lucas picked)

Lucas: Haley .. nathan and peyton were in an accident we have to go to the hospial now...

Haley: what ! oh my god are they ok ...nathan!...

Tears started to roll down haley checkes

Haley: lucas are you sure it was them

Lucas: yeah the man said peyton sawyer and well peyton was with nathan so...(his voice was so shakey he could hardly speak) come on haley we have to get to the hospital...

they both rush out of the store

they get to the hospital and lucas runs to the front desk

Lucas: Um were here for peyton sawyer and nathan scott

Nurse: mmmm... oh yes we took them in a while ago the young man is still in surgery and shes in recovery we will let you know when you can see them ok

Lucas: ok yeah theanks

Lucas was worried sick but he didnt want to fall apart infront of Haleyalthough inside it was killing hin he couldnt understand how this could happen it just didnt make any scence... then before he noticed tears were streaming down his face too...haley went up to him and hugged him ...

Haley: its ok luke... (she said with a teary voice she wasnt taking it well either) its gonna be ok... it has to be

they waited like that for an hour or so when a doctor came in to the room and walked up to Lucas and haley...

DR: are you two here for peyton sawyer and I think its Nathan scott

Lucas: yea

DR: well... you can go see Mrs. Sawyer now Nathan is still in reacovery he sould be wakeing up soon shes in roon 231 on the 4 th floor

the doctor turnd to walk away but then turnd back around

DR: um and nathan might not rememeber some things right now but it will all come back to him within two days or so

Haley:thank you...lucas you can go see her i just need to g for a walk ok

Lucas: are you sure hales ... you can come with me

Haley: yeah luke Ill be fine

Lucas: ok

Lucas got up and walked twoards the elevator he got in and hesitatly pressed the nuber 4 ... he knew that he was going to fall apart when he saw peyton but he had to see her ... he wanted to see her

Meanwhile haley steped out of the elevaotor and walked down the halls so many things racking her mind she didnt even notice when she bumped into a man carrying a new born baby...She looked up and saw the man stang there

Haley: oh Im so sorry i really hope I ... I didnt ...Im sorry ( her voice getting weak)

Man: no no its ok it lookis like you've got alot on your mind dont worry about it

Haley: thanks ( a tear escaped her eye as she turned and keept walking down the halls )

Lucas walked down the halls scanning the room numbers on the walls. he was finnaly there room # 231 . He stood infort of the door and took a deep breath before he walked in...

He opend the door and spotted peyton imediatly . He walked towards her when he saw her eyes flutter open. He sat besides her and she turnd to face him

Peyton: hey you ( her voice was weak and fragile)

Lucas: hey ( he said as he looked in her hazel eyes full of so much emotion he could read her so well and he loved it he loved how he was the only one that could see behind those walls she put up)

Peyton: Lucas ...

Lucas: yeah peyt

Peyton:I was so scared( this time her voice was weaker and her eyes were full of longing she wanted to feel his arms around her again )

Lucas: its ok peyt ..everythings gonna be ok...

lucas softly smiled at her and layed besid her gently laying her on his chest so that she was fully wrapped in his arms

Peyton: I love you lucas I never want to loose you

Lucas: ( lucas just held her tighter as tears began to fall from both their eyes)

She rested her head again his chest she had never seen lucas like that and it kinda scard her

Lucas:Peyt I just cant help it... when I got that phone call I was so scared i couldnt even talk( more and more tears began to fall from his eyes) i just i dont know what I would do without you ( he kissed he forhead)

Haley had continude walking down the halls util she fiinaly reached where she needed to be she looked up at the sighn she couldnt belive this was happing to her . She walked it to the very colorfully decorated room and went to the front desk

Haley: Hi Im Haley Jam... Scott

Nurse: well Hi there Haley you can sighn in right there and fill out this form I assume your here for a pergnatsy test

Haley: well um ...yes ...

Lucas and peyton were still lying there when lucas finnaly slide otu from under peyton and stood on the side of the bed

Lucas : ok so I didnt want to do this in a hospital but I... I cant wait any longer

Peyton: Lucas what are you talking about

Lucas: Peyton I love you with all my heart and things just seem so perfect right now and I never want to loose that feeling so...(pulls the bag with the ring out of his pant pocket ) Peyton sawyer will you marry me ...

Peyton: oh my gosh...

Back in the other part of the hospital with haley

Nurse: Haley Scott were ready for you

Haley got up and followed the nice nures to the room where she would be

Nurse: well haley this is the room and the doctor will be with you in a second ok sweet heart

Haley: yeah thanks

A couple minutes later a lady with a pink coat on and a teddy bear pen came into the room holding a clip board

Lady: You must be haley

Haley: yeah ( she said in a soft voice as she looked at the ground)

Lady : well haley im docotor clarkson but you can just call me ashley ok

Haley: ok

Doctor: ok haley we will run some tests and then Illl have you wait here while we get the results ok

Haley: yeah

they finnished runing the tests with haley

doctor: ok wait her haley while I'll go see what the results were

Haley: sure

back in the room with Peyton and Lucas

Peyton: ...yes ...I love you Lucas

Lucas: (smiles and hugs Peyton and kisses her) I love you too

Lucas: (slips the ring on her finger and kisses her forehead)

Neither of them could stop them self's from smiling everything just felt so right at that moment like nothing could ever take them apart.

Just then a nurse walks in the room

Nurse: hi Peyton I'm nurse Clancy and I'm going to change your IV and your bandages ok

Peyton: ok sure

Lucas: hey peyt I'm gonna go check what's up with Nathan and find Haley if that's ok with you my fiancée (gives her the Scott grin)

Peyton: (smiles) ok tell Haley I wanna see her ok …… I LOVE YOU

Lucas: I love you too (kisses her lightly) bye Ill promise Ill be back

Lucas leaves the room

Nurse is changing Peyton's IV

Nurse: by the way congratulations on the engagement

Peyton: thanks (Peyton said as a smile spread across her face)

Lucas stepped out of the elevator and went up to the front desk that was in the main lobby.

Lucas: um I was wondering if Nathan Scott is out of recovery yet

Lady: um actually yes ….…..he should be up in an hour or so he is in room 246 on floor 4 you can go see him if you would like

Lucas diced he would to find Haley and then they could go see peyton and then Nathan.

Meanwhile Haley waited in the room patiently as the doctor stepped back into the room

Doctor: Haley I have good news for you ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………your going to be a mother …………………………………………………

Haley just sat there with a blank face no knowing what to say or what to think all she new is that she heard the words ….your going to be a mother and her world stopped……………………………………………………….

Lucas was on his way to find Haley when he couldn't find her he went to see if she was already with Nathan.

Mean while Haley walked into Nathan's room, he was still asleep . She took a seat by him and before she new it tears were falling from her eyes . She grabbed his hand and he started to move……………….

Haley: …………………Nathan

Nathan…Peyton (he said weakly)……………. I'm sorry I was such a jerk …………………I love you ………..

Haley: (in shock and still crying) …. Nathan its me Haley

Nathan: Haley?

Haley: (weakly) yeah Haley………. Your wife

Nathan: my wife? ……I'm dating Peyton ……………Peyton sawyer ………the pretty blond with curls ….I wouldn't leave her (Nathan said weak and still confused)

Haley: you don't remember. (She said as she began to get tears in her eyes again)

Haley ran out of the room and sat outside the door crying harder than she had ever cried before Lucas saw her from across the hall. He ran and sat down by her……………….

Lucas: hey hales what's wrong?

Haley threw herself into his arms and continued to cry

Haley: every thing is going so wrong it's horrible (she said between sobs)

Lucas: hey …….its gonna be ok , Nathan will be fine……

Haley: no Luke he's not fine (she said separating herself from him)

Lucas: Haley……………

Haley: no…….. (She said softly) you don't understand he already woke up

Lucas: he did?

Haley: yeah and he doesn't even remember me…. his exact words after I told hi it was me and I was his wife were "my wife? ……I'm dating Peyton ……………Peyton sawyer ………the pretty blond with curls ….I wouldn't leave her" and he said he loved her too (Haley said crying so hard she could barley speak)

Lucas hugs Haley

Haley: (looking at Lucas seriously but still having tears in her eyes) Lucas I'm going to have Nathan's kid and he doesn't even remember me let alone that he loves me as far as he knows ………..he's in love with Peyton………

Lucas was in complete shock …… Haley was having Nathan's kid ……Nathan loves Peyton

In Peyton's room

A person walks in with a bouquet of flowers in their hands

Peyton looks up from the magazine she was reading '

Peyton: oh my god…………………….Jake

Jake: hey I brought you some flowers

Peyton: thanks ……how did you know I was here?

Jake: well lets not go there right now ……….I just wanted to say that Peyton I have missed you so much scence I have been gone and I realized that ………..(just then the ring on Peyton finger caught his eye) What's that ? (He said grabbing Peyton's wrist firmly catching her by surprise)

Peyton: oh um ( as a slight smile spread across her face again ) Lucas asked me to marry him and I said yes .

Jakes grip on Peyton's wrist became tighter

Peyton: Jake ……… what's wrong with you ………………………

Jake: (quickly let go of Peyton's wrist) oh nothing ……… just that your marring Lucas!

Peyton: and your point is …………………..

Jake: you're telling me there was nothing between us!

Peyton: Jake …………..

Jake: what about the kiss Peyton ………. The kiss before I left… you're telling me that it didn't mean anything?

Peyton: no Jake to me it didn't ……. It didn't feel the same way it feels when I kiss Lucas …….no shivers down my spine no butterflies in my stomach ……..just a kiss ………

Jake: fine Peyton…………enjoy the flowers (with that he walked away).

Lucas rubbed the area under her eyes, taking her tears up with his sleeve.

She smiled at him as their eyes locked together. So many things were

Running through Haley's mind; her being pregnant, Nathan not

Remembering her, and just all the little things that didn't seem to matter

until now. So many things were running through her mind...she didn't have

Control...as her lips attached to Lucas'.

Meanwhile

Jake: fine peyton ...I'll be seeing you ...

peyton just sat there in shock ...

Lucas and Haley

Lucas: Haley I don't know what that was but let's just forget it

with that he ran down the hall but when he got topeytons room he was to late standing there right in front of him was Nathan leaning by Peyton's side and Jake walking down the hallway

What was happening to his world that was just seeming to be ok …………

It was beginning to come crashing down…


End file.
